


What the Divines Have Planned

by Entwinedlove



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, attempted marriage alliance, characters that have visions of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Idgrod the Younger finds her fire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	What the Divines Have Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Day 3 – a fandom you love but don't write for

Idgrod didn't have her mother's gift, not like her younger brother Joric, but that didn't mean she was completely normal like her father either. Idgrod's visions manifested in her dreams. Most of the time they were blurry, or only flashes, feelings of impending joy or doom. She'd only ever had two visions that were entirely clear.

She foresaw Gorm's treachery. Her mother had seen it too, of course, so it hadn't come as a surprise, but the bitterness of her mother's ousting as Jarl of Morthal still lingered. The bastard had even renewed his vow to be the Ravencrone's housecarl and protect her and all she owned. Alsfur, her father, had threatened violence if Gorm didn't leave his sight, and the betrayer had slunk off. The curl of his shoulders had suggested shame but Idgrod didn't believe he actually felt it.

Now, upon awaking, Idgrod the Younger had had her second clear vision. The new Jarl, Sorli the Builder, had brokered a deal with the Jarl of Riften at Gorm's suggestion. They would see her married off for some alliance with the Black-Briars. It sickened her to her core.

Idgrod dressed quickly and tore out of the house, only recognizing the look of knowing-pride on her mother's face in retrospect. She stormed into the Jarl's longhouse, their former home, and approached the Jarl. Sorli's housecarl Teeba-Ei was so startled with her arrival that he fumbled his shield and almost dropped it before securing it on his arm.

"No," Idgrod told the Jarl.

Jarl Sorli looked surprised at her tone. "No, what?"

"I refuse to marry Hemming Black-Briar."

Sorli narrowed her eyes at her. "How do you know about that?" she cast her glance askew at the stairs behind Idgrod. Idgrod didn't need to turn around to see Gorm and Sorli's husband and steward Pactur standing there, she'd already seen it. Sorli looked back at Idgrod. "I've just drawn up the proposal this morning."

"I didn't tell her," Gorm spoke up in his defense.

"Of course not," Pactur said, raising his hand to placate his friend. "No one suspects you did."

Sorli's sour expression said otherwise. "It's a good match," she said in that self-important way of hers, "and you'll be the wife of the Jarl of Riften one day."

"I will be Jarl one day," Idgrod said with conviction. "But not of Riften."

Fear flashed in Sorli's eyes before she schooled her features. Before she could come up with a retort, Idgrod turned and walked away. As she opened the door and walked out into the humid cold air of Morthal, Idgrod smiled. When she returned to her family's home with a confident step her mother, with her knowing proud smile, greeted her.


End file.
